


5 Centimeters per Second

by 10pm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow love story of Luhan and Sehun. Heartbreaks and long distance are imminent but they can do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Centimeters per Second

(Luhan's POV)  
The wind blew past my hair. The cherry blossoms flooded the sky, like springtime snow. Standing with me was Sehun; his brown hair moving in sync with the wind. His pursed lips were just as pink as the late blooming blossoms which were covering the sprinng sky with their profound beauty.  
'They say it falls 5 centimeters per second...' I said to Sehun, who was mesmerised by the morning bloom.  
'Hmm...whats that?' Sehun asked.  
'The speed at which cherry blossoms fall, 5 centimeters per second.' Luhan repeated.  
'Hmm,' Sehun smiled to himself. 'You seem to know a lot, Luhan.'Sehun continued.  
The bireds in the trees chirped melodically.  
'Hey, doesn't it sometimes resemble snow?' I asked Sehun, a layer of pink covered everything in sight. I put my hand out to try and catch a petal.  
'I wonder...' Sehun drifted.  
Playfully, I raced ahead of Sehun.  
'Hey!' Sehun yelled. 'Wait up!' Sehun ran behind me struggling to catch up.  
We reached a train crossing, the alert bell telling us that the train was coming rung. The striped yellow and black gate begun to lower. I ran ahead and got past the latter gate.  
'Luhan!' Sehun shouted over the bell.  
'Sehun!' I yelled back. 'Next year, wouldn't it be good to watch the cherry blossoms together again?'  
Sehun smiled. The train passed.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(A/N These are letters being sent to Sehun. It's a bit confusing :P)  
6 months later.  
~Dear Sehun,  
I haven't contacted you in a while. It's hot during summer over here...however, It's much colder compared to Seoul. But come to think of it, I still prefer the sweltering summer in Tokyo. he asphalt looks as though it might melt. I miss the shimmering high rise buildings in the distance, and the overly-cold air conditioning in the department stores and subway. We last met at the middle school graduation ceremony...it's been half a year since. Hey Sehun. Do you still remember me?  
Luhan x~

~Greetings Sehun!  
Thanks for the reply. I was really happy about it! It'll soon be Autumn, right? The Autumn leaves here are beautiful. Yesterday, I dug out my first sweater of the year.  
Luhan x~  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun was at his desk in the classroom, reading the letter Luhan had sent him.  
'Sehun,' one of Sehun's classmates called out. School had finished and Sehun was sat at his seat by the window, the orange hazy glow shining through the window.  
'Hyung.' Sehun turned around and answered.  
'What's that? A love letter?' He asked Sehun.  
'Ah no, that's not it.' Sehun replied, opening his blazer and putting the letter in his inner right pocket.  
'You finished the paper?' Sehun's classmate asked.  
'Yeah.' Sehun looked up and smiled.  
'So that means you've decided where you're going?'  
'Yeah, over to Kagoshima, my parents got promoted to there.' Sehun clicked his pen.  
'Is that so... It'll be lonely then...'  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Sehun  
Club activities have recently started earlier in the morning. That's why I'm currently writing this letter on the train. I just had a hair cut recently. It's become so short, my hair doesn't even bother my eyes. It's blond too now, you know. If we do meet up, you probably wouldn't be able to recognise me...  
You are also changing bit by bit, aren't you?  
Luhan x~

~Salutations Sehun  
The cold weather continues, how are you doing? It had been snowing here countless times. I had to wear really thick clothes to school because of that. It hasn't started snowing in Tokyo yet, right? I haven't gotten used to the move, so I've been watching Tokyo's weather forecast too.  
I was pretty shocked when i heard you were transferring again. Have we both become so used to transferring that we don't even feel anymore? Even still, to transfer to Kagoshima... It's pretty far away this time, isn't it? When the time comes, there will no longer be a distance which would allow us to just get on a train and meet eachother. As i thought. It's going to be a little lonely. By all means, I wish you the best of health.  
Have a good day Sehun. I'm really happy with the promise to meet up on the 4th of March.  
Luhan x~  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
